Love is in the air
by Runningshadows
Summary: Genderbend fic. YuiAzu, Mitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some characters are genderbended.**

 **Yuu is Yui**

 **Rikku is Ritsu**

 **Sawako is still Sawako, but everyone calls him Sawa-kun (not sure if that's correct).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, don't read this unless you've already watched frozen... Because there are spoilers in here... Sorry XD**

 **I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR FROZEN (Obviously)**

/

"But Azu-nyan~" Yuu whined, draping his arms over Azusa's shoulders.

"Don't Azu-nyan me." Azusa scolded, though, made no attempts to shove the over-affectionate boy off of her. He was currently trying to take what was left of Azusa's cake, from which she made a valiant effort to hold.

Knowing that his excessive whining would not work this time, he turned to something that he knew must work at all costs.

Gaining her attention once again, he brought up his puppy dog eyes. Rikku stifled a laugh, next to him. "Bringing out the big guns eh, Yuu?"

Yuu almost joined in the laughter, but he had a mission to uphold. Pouting, he nuzzled Azusa affectionately. Once Azusa blushed, he knew his plan was working.

"Please...?" He pleaded.

"Fine! Just stop nuzzling me!" Azusa scowled, her restraints breaking. However, the blush, still very much present on her face. The blush only deepened as Yuu squealed in gratitude and kissed her cheek.

It was hard to believe this two weren't a couple yet. Because they sure acted like one.

"Hey! Mio~" Rikku complained. "Yuu gets two slices?!"

"Be quiet Rikku!" Mio chided, bonking her childhood friend on the head gently. "Yuu gets cake because Azusa gave it to him."

Pouting Rikku turned his eyes towards Tsumugi. As soon as Tsumugi noticed his gaze, she chuckled. "I'm sorry Rikkun," She apologized. "I don't have any more today." She gestured towards the empty box, sitting in the middle of the table.

Rikku sighed as he watched Yuu devour Azusa's cake in a few bites. Azusa watching as well, quite oblivious to the bright blush on her face. Despite eating way more than he's suppose to; Azusa couldn't deny that Yuu had a very fit body. Shaking her head, she dismissed her thoughts, before they got too... Suggestive. She wrapped her hands around her signature pink kitty cup, and brought it up to her lips.

The club room was silent for a while.

"Ne, Mio." Rikku asked, getting her friends attention.

Mio responded with a quiet hum, looking towards Rikku, while sipping her tea.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Mio immediately began to choke on her tea, almost spraying the contents all over the table. Her face was red, but it was probably because she couldn't breath, or she was blushing very hard.

"W-w-what!" She stammered, when she was able to speak again.

"Are you dating anyone?" Rikku repeated, very serious as she stared at her. He rested his chin on his hands, keeping his face straight.

Azusa and Yuu watched from across the table, very interested on what was happening at the moment. Azusa felt sorry for Mio, having everyone here to listen in on their conversation. But with sickening guilt, she was also very curious to how she would respond. ' _Just in case a certain someone would ask...'_ Her gaze briefly flickered onto Yuu before returning to Mio.

"W-why are you asking?" Mio wiped her lips with her sleeve, avoiding Rikku's prying eyes.

"Can't I ask if my BFF is dating anyone?" Rikku responded, his voice slightly higher, as if to sound more feminine.

Mio scowled, the blush on ber face dying down slightly. "No, i'm not."

Azusa watched as Rikku's face lit up, before he pulled back to bring his arms up behind his head. "Okay." He responded, almost happily.

Azusa eyed him, before bringing her eyes back on Yuu. His cake - or shall she say - her cake, was gone. He had crumbs on his face, that he didn't bother to wipe off. Sighing, Azusa took a napkin, before calling to Yuu.

As soon as he turned away from the conversation Rikku had started with him, Azusa used the napkin to wipe off all the cake remnants from his face.

"Fahnks Ahzu-nyahn!" He smiled his handsome smile at her, as she pulled the napkin away. Looking away, Azusa just shrugged, trying to fight down the evergrowing blush.

She could faintly hear someone whispering, "I can feel the sexual tension!" But that came from Tsumugi's direction, and the polite blonde would never say such a thing.

Before anyone could move however, the doors to the clubroom swung open, revealing their homeroom teacher.

"Sensei!" Tsumugi greeted.

"Hello everyone!" Sawako greeted, his deep voice reverberated through the clubroom.

"Sawa-kun!" Yuu yelled, jumping towards their teacher, Rikku following close behind. Sawako chuckled, ruffling Yuu's already messy hair.

"Anyway, I don't have long, gotta get back to grading test papers." Sawako explained, before a very scary smile made an appearance on his face. "However, I did finish making some costumes..." He pulled out three very suggestive costumes that were definitely not following school dress code.

"Ooh! This one might look good on Mio..." Rikku commented, taking one of the costumes in his hand, while bringing it up to Mio. It had a cat tail sticking out of the skirt, while he held up a pair of nekomimi ears. "But I think the bra is too small..." He analyzed.

"Oh! That's because that one's for Azusa-chan!" Sawako pointed out.

"What!" Azusa yelled from across the room. Abruptly standing up, causing a loud screech from the chair she was sitting on.

"Oooh! C'mere Azu-nyan~" Yuu cooed, as he tried to catch Azusa, who was currently darting around the room, avoiding Yuu's grabby hands.

"C'mon! You'd look so cuuuute!"

"Pervert!"

Tsumugi chuckled, before handing Sawako his cup of tea.

"Thank you Mugi-chan." Sawako smiled, before returning his attention back to Rikku. "Well, I'll be going now, but thank you for the tea Mugi." Sawako excused himself, as he began walking out the door.

"Bye Sensei." Mio waved, from across the room.

After running laps around the clubroom a few more times, Yuu finally gave up. Collapsing on the floor in exhaustion, he turned to look at Azusa, who was on the other side of the room.

"I give Azu-nyan, you win." He panted, before his face lit up as he thought of another idea. "C'mere, I just want a recharge." He gestured to the petite girl, showing his puppy dog eyes.

Eyeing the teen warily, Azusa relunctantly walked up to him, and joined him on the floor, expecting his arms to wrap around her.

Instead however, what she got was a loud, 'Got you!' And felt a pair of furry ears placed on the top of her head.

Yelping in surprise, she realized that Yuu had successfully placed the Nekomimi on her head.

"I was right! You look adorable!" Yuu gushed, before he tackled Azusa to the floor.

"Azu-nyan recharge!" He yelled, cuddling her, while rubbing his face against hers. Cooing, 'Azu-nyan is so cute!' over and over again.

Azusa was currently in heaven at the moment, but true to her nature, she was bound by the tsundere laws, to push away her crush whenever he got too close. So she did exactly that.

"Yuu-senpai! Get off me!" She squirmed in his grip, undoubtedly making her face a vibrant color of red.

"Ehhh? But you're just so soft!" He murmured, before continuing to cuddle her, trapping her in his arms, while he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Snapping out of the conversation, Rikku turned to look at all the commotion behind him. "Getting a little too friendy there Yuu." He chuckled, knowing full well, that both people on the ground were enjoying it, despite Azusa's obvious denying.

"Rikku-senpai!" Azusa yelled, clearly flustered, before she managed to break out of the big bear hug Yuu had been giving her. Straightening out her clothes, she gave Yuu and Rikku glares that could kill. But Yuu only smiled back sweetly.

Hopping back up to his feet, he sat back down on the table. "So... What are you guys talking about?"

Sighing, Azusa sat back down in her usual spot, and began to listen to the present conversation.

"Mugi wanted to go to a movie after school, and asked if we wanted to join her." Mio explained.

"Yeah! Popcorn and a movie!" Rikku answered.

"We're not going there just for the food, baka!" Mio reprimanded.

"So, you guys up for it?" Tsumugi asked.

"Depends... Whats the movie?" Yuu questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Its the animated movie, Frozen." Tsumugi explained, "People say its really good."

"Sounds fun!" Yuu agreed, "I'm up for it!"

"I don't know... Animated kiddy stuff?" Rikku questioned. "Maybe... Only if Mio's going."

"I'll go, I have nothing to do after school anyway." Mio shrugged, checking her phone.

Everybody turned to Azusa, who was still rockin' the nekomimi, as they waited for her answer. "Umm... I don't know." Azusa shrugged, before looking at Yuu. However, before she got the chance to say no, Yuu was practically begging her. "Pleeeassse?"

' _How many times am I gonna fall for those damn puppy dog eyes?'_ Sighing, Azusa agreed.

"Yes! Azu-nyan is going!" Yuu paraded around the clubroom.

"Its settled then, we're all going. When's the next showtime Mugi?" The drummer asked.

"Um..." Tsumugi pulled out her phone. "In an hour, so about enough time to get home and change. We can meet in front of the theatre if you guy's want." Tsumugi questioned.

A chorus of 'yeahs' answered her.

"Okay then, i'll see you all later." The keyboardist said, before walking towards the door, and leaving.

"We should all get going too." Azusa suggested.

All together, everyone grabbed their stuff, and walked home together. Azusa was excited to say the least. Not because of the movie, but because of who she was spending the afternoon with.

/

Once an hour had passed, they all met up at the theater. They greeted each other, before Yuu remembered something.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I brought Ui along with me." He grinned, pushing said girl in front of him.

Ui smiled, before speaking up. "Shouldn't we go in now?"

Yuu and Rikku's eyes widened, before they turned to each other. "Food!" They both yelled.

Quickly the two ran into the theater, leaving four sweatdropping girls behind them. Taking their time, Azusa chatted with Mio, while Ui talked to Tsumugi.

Once they made it inside, they noticed the two boys already ordering buckets of popcorn and hotdogs. Azusa sighed, didn't they just eat cake and cookies an hour ago?

The girls talked in front of their theater door as they waited for Yuu and Rikku. As soon as Azusa saw Yuu running up to her, she quickly braced herself.

"Azu-nyan!" He yelled, buckets of popcorn gathered in his hand. "I got you some." He offered, giving her a lopsided smile. Azusa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she saw Yuu hand her a drink.

"Thanks Yuu-senpai." She smiled back, undoubtedly very flustered. Mio and Tsumugi watched in interest at the exchange between the two, before Rikku popped up next to Mio.

"Hey Mio-chaun." He teased, handing her a bucket of popcorn as well as Tsumugi.

Mio thanked Rikku, before checking the time, and telling everyone to hurry up.

The six of them continued to walk into the theater they were assigned to, before they ran into a little problem.

"There aren't enough seats guys..." Rikku noticed. "There's two in the very back, two in the middle, and two way in the front...the movie must be pretty good."

Before anyone could respond, Yuu took Azusa's hand, and raced up the stairs to the very back row. "Me and Azu-nyan call the back row!" He called, already halfway up the steps. Azusa stumbled behind him, barely standing up as she tried valiantly not to think about how secluded they were back there.

Meanwhile, Rikku watched as the two lovebirds ran up the stairs together, before he nudged Mio. "Lets sit in the middle then." Rikku suggested, giving her a smile.

Mio nodded, before telling Tsumugi and Ui, but before she could, she saw them already taking a seat in the front of the screen, talking animatedly. Rikku nudged her again, before Mio nodded, and turned to make their way up to the middle row.

/

Halfway through the movie, where Hans betrayed Anna, Yuu gasped. "Heartless bastard!" He yell-whispered. The armrest was up between Azusa and Yuu, and frankly, the petite girl barely understood what was happening. She was too focused on the boy sitting next to her... And the arm draped across her shoulders, she was also snuggling into his side. But she had managed to convince herself that it was only just cold in the room.

She was so glad the theater was dark, because she knew for a fact that her face was a very dark shade of red.

She could faintly hear Yuu whispering something after a while. She was absolutely sure she wasn't suppose to hear it.

"If Azu-nyan was Anna... I would have no problem kissing her..."

Azusa's heart leaped in her chest as she heard Yuu. She did hear him correctly right?! She blushed harder, and her face felt like it was going to explode. Azusa buried her face in Yuu's neck, nuzzling it, as she tried to think of other things.

Yuu seemed to noticed, and he only just tightened his grip around her, smiling as he took in her wonderful scent. He noticed that she seemed to be purring, it took everything in him to just not yell out 'Azu-nyan is so cuuute!' Returning his attention back to the movie, he smiled, he couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his afternoon.

Rikku could say the same thing. Mio's gaze was fixated on the screen, as she watched sisterly love shine through the movie. Rikku convinced her childhood friend to put the armrest up, since it was rather cold inside the theater. Slyly, he slipped his arms around her waist, startling her slightly, before she began to blush, as she leaned into the embrace.

Rikku grinned, he absolutely loved how cute Mio was being.

Tsumugi sighed, she wanted to enjoy the movie with her friends! But instead she got something better. She got to sit with Ui, Yuu's younger sister. She couldn't keep her mind on the movie, since her gaze just kept slipping back towards the younger Hirawsawa sibling. But when she was able to actually pay attention, it was just for a few minutes.

Ui on the other hand was feeling quite ecstatic. She got to sit next to Tsumugi. The adorable, blonde girl, that was a year above her. Although, she was fairly good at hiding her emotions, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde, as she watched the screen. Her face was scrunched up in concentrated as she watched the final moments of the movie.

' _It was kinda like a date..'_

Mio, Azusa, and Tsumugi mused.

/

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, just slightly longer :D**

As the credits rolled across the screen, Yuu stretched. Yawning, he stood up before offering his hand to Azusa. Gratefully, Azusa accepted, before he led her out of the theater, and out into the cold night air. They chatted as they waited by the doors. Yuu was craning his neck over the sea of strangers as his eyes looked for familiar faces in the crowd. Catching sight of a familiar blonde he smiled. Nudging his kohai's shoulder, his eyes followed his friends, as he caught sight of Rikku and Mio pushing their way towards him. Tsumugi and Ui following close behind.

"That wasn't so bad." Yuu commented, once everyone had gathered. He and Azusa stuck to each other like glue, but Azusa quickly pulled away when she saw the mischevious look Rikku was giving her.

"Are you kidding me? It was awesome!" Rikku responded, giving Yuu his usual devilish grin, his voice slightly higher. He smirked as he watched Mio visibly flinch.

"Shhh! Its nighttime already!" Mio scolded, though, it probably wasn't as effective since she was wearing a bright smile.

Grinning evilly, Rikku thought of the perfect comeback. "Just let it go, Mio."

Azusa and Tsumugi stifled their laughter, while Mio snorted. "Good one Rikkun!" Yuu gasped as he enthusiastically clapped his friend on the back.

"Rikku chuckled, before thanking him. "So, where do you you guys wanna go now? Everything will probably be closed around this time." He observed. The stores around them were slowly losing their lively glow, as the shopkeepers closed their stores.

"Hmmm..." Yuu thought. "Ice cream maybe?" He glanced in Azusa's direction, sending her a smile. "I'll buy."

"Nah, we literally just ate Yuu, give your tummy a break." Rikku chuckled, poking his friend in the stomach, before pulling out his phone, and checking the time.

"You guys just wanna go to my house?" Rikku suggested. "We could hang out and play video games for a while." He added, once he saw Yuu's face light up.

"Do you have manga?" Yuu questioned.

"Tons of it." Rikku responded, giving him a cheeky grin.

"What about..." The lead guitarist cautiously looked at the girls, before he leaned in towards Rikku to whisper something in his ear.

Azusa and Mio watched in confusion, as Rikku tensed up, and blushed heavily. "Yuu! You're such a pervert!" Rikku yells, swatting at Yuu blindly. Yuu nimbly dodged his attacks, and chuckled.

The two girls seemed to have followed the boys thought process fairly easily, for they too began to blush heavily.

"But yes... I do have those types of manga..." Rikku trailed off, as Mio scowled. Just as the noirette brought up her fist to whack him, he put his hands up defensively. "I'm just kidding! I swear!" That didn't save him though. Yuu cringed as he heard his friend cry out in pain.

Mio huffed, before turning to look away. Azusa chuckled nervously at the new unpleasant aura between the two. But before she could dwell too much on the topic, Yuu prodded her gently.

"Azu-nyan." He called softly. "Are you going to Rikkun's house with me?"

"I guess." Azusa responded, shrugging. "But I can't stay long, I've got a ton of homework."

Yuu beamed at Azusa, before turning his attention to his younger sister. Sadly Ui shook her head. "Sorry onii-chan. I've got to start on dinner tonight."

"Awww, okay Ui..." Yuu pouted, before Tsumugi perked up next to him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Tsumugi offered, giving Ui a smile. Ui grinned, before nodding.

"Awwww! But Mugi-chan!" Yuu whined. Tsumugi only shook her head, and shot Yuu an apologetic look.

Bidding everyone a farewell, Tsumugi and Ui wandered back home together. Watching the two girls, Rikku chuckled, before nudging Mio. "Akiyama-san, would you like me to walk you to my house?" he asks cheekily.

Mio just raised her eyebrow, before smiling softly at her childhood friends attitude. She knew this was how he apologized for what happened earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rikku confirmed, bowing like a gentlemen, as he held out his arm. Mio giggled, before she wrapped her arm around his. Soon, the group began walking towards the drummers house. Before they could get there however, they had to walk through the shady part of town.

Rikku and Yuu had no problem walking there whatsoever, since they lived fairly close to it, but the girls did. Since it was dark out, it made them even more paranoid.

"Isn't this the 'bad' part of town?" Azusa murmured, sticking close to Yuu's side. She had heard rumors of a Vicious gang here. Yuu wrapped his arm around Azusa's shoulders, and pulled her close. "It's alright Azu-nyan, your big strong senpai will protect you!"

Azusa chuckled, as she kept her eyes ahead of her.

Quickly passing through the neighborhood without any problems, they finally reached Rikku's house. Murmuring the usual greetings, they made their way up to his room.

"Ahh home sweet home!" Rikku launched himself towards his bed. Sitting up, he gestured around, "Make yourselves comfortable guys."

Mio walked over to Rikku's desk, and sat in his chair, before she rested her head on her hands. Yuu immediately went to check out Rikku's various stacks of manga on the other side of the room. Azusa's eyes shifted uncertainly around the room, before something caught her eye. Wandering over to the TV, she crouched beside the cabinet underneath.

"Hey, Nakano! You play ps3?" Rikku called.

"Sometimes." She answered back distractedly. Shuffling through the stacks of role-playing games, she picked something that caught her attention. Inserting it into the console, she grabbed a controller.

"Rikkun! How did you get this?" Yuu called, pulling out one of Rikku's manga books, showing a very suggestive looking anime girl in a bikini that barely covered anything, on the front cover. "It says for 18 and up-"

"Y-Yuu!" Rikku jumped up, and snatched it out of his hand, before Mio could see. Hiding it behind his back, he shoved it under his pillow, giving Mio a nervous chuckle.

Mio raised her eyebrow at him, knowing full well what Rikku was sixteen, and not allowed to have those types of books, before returning her attention back to what Azusa was doing. 'I don't care.' Mio growled in her mind. Following Mio's gaze, Yuu watched as Azusa's character died on the screen.

"Oooh! Azu-nyan~" Yuu spoke up. "You're playing Call of Duty? I didn't know you played that!"

"Hm? Oh, I don't, I just saw it in Rikku's stack of roleplaying games." She pointed behind her. "It was the only shooting game in there."

"Well, you kinda suck at it." Yuu giggled, before giving Azusa an innocent look.

Azusa narrowed her eyes at the brown haired boy, before sticking her tongue out.

"Oh! How rude!" Yuu pretended to be offended, as he pounced on Azusa. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson!" Quickly, he brought his hand to her ribs and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Yuu... What are you- Ah! Ha...Ha...Ha! Stop!" Azusa laughed, trying to push Yuu away, while he was blowing on her tummy. Blushing deeply, she began to squirm against Yuu's grip, as he continue to smother her with affections and tickles.

Rikku and Mio watched from the other side of the room. Rikku grinned, and nudged the noir haired girl, and idea popping into his head.

"Hey Mio, why don't we take a trip to Mugi's beach house again?"

Mio scrunched up her eyebrows, before looking Rikku in the eyes. "To goof off at the beach again?"

"No!" Rikku shook his head, "To practice~" He replied, giving her an innocent look. Mio just responded by giving him a disbelieving look. "Yeah sure." She replied sarcastically.

"No, really! Right Yuu?" Rikku persisted, turning to asked his friend.

"Yeah!" Yuu responded, as he trapped Azusa in his arms again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We should ask Mugi-chan what she thinks first though."

Rikku bounced up. "I'll make you a deal Mio-chan." He offered. "If Mugi says yes, then we all go, okay?"

Mio sighed. Of course Mugi would agree. Nodding relunctantly, Mio shrugged in agreement.

Pulling out his cell phone, the room was soon filled with the familiar ring of Ritsu's phone. A few seconds passed, until Tsumugi's voice rang out.

"Hello?"

"Mugi!" Rikku greeted enthusiastically.

"Rikkun!" Tsumugi replied happily.

"Listen Mugi, I got a question for you." Rikku started. "We wanted to ask you if you had any available beach houses, everyone wants to have another trip to the beach this year." Rikku asked. "But only of you want to." He added.

The line was quiet for a while, before Tsumugi answered. "Yeah! I just checked, we got a couple left. When do you guys wanna go?" She asked enthusiastically.

Rikku gave Mio a smug look, in which she returned with an annoyed expression. Rikku looked around at everyone. "How about next weekend?" Rikku suggested.

"Okay." Tsumugi's voice rang through the reciever.

"Yeaahh! Thanks Mugi-chan!" Yuu joined in, yelling from across the room.

"Yuu-chan!" Mugi giggled, before continuing. "No problem... well i'd better go now. Its bedtime." She said sheepishly.

"Alright." Rikku chuckled. "Sweet dreams Mugi." He added, before he hung up, faintly questioning why Tsumugi had a curfew. Rikku turned his head to smirk smugly at Mio.

"Fine, I guess we're going." Mio grumbled.

Yuu cheered, snuggling even deeper into Azusa's neck. The younger girls face was bright red, and she felt like her face was about to explode.

The rest of the night was spent messing around with each other, Yuu even managed to kiss Azusa cheek again. Which caused the overly composed girl to turn to jelly.

"Bye Rikkun!" Yuu called, waving to his friend, Mio and Azusa imitating.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Rikku waved back, before he shut the door.

Walking through the quiet abandon streets, the teens dropped Mio off at her house, before they traveled down the road to Azusa's. Strangely quiet, Azusa glanced at Yuu's face a couple times, only to find him in deep thought.

"Ne, Azu-nyan?" Yuu asked after a while, his voice echoing across the quiet neighborhood.

"Hmm?" She leaned her head on his shoulder as they turned the corner onto her street.

"Do you like anyone?"

Azusa jumped, a vibrant blush creeping on her face, as she turned away. 'Wasn't this similair to the question Rikku asked Mio-senpai!?' Azusa mentally yelled. She tried to remember how Mio responded, only to realize that Mio had answered truthfully. She stayed silent for a while, trying to compose herself, before answering.

"Y-yes..."

Tilted his head, Yuu felt his heart sink. Azusa liked someone? "Who?" He asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Y-you don't know him..." Azusa lied, keeping her face hidden. She definitely wasn't going to tell him the truth, especially since he was the one she'd somehow fallen in love with. She didn't have the guts to try.

"Describe him then?" Yuu asked, determined to make Azusa his girl. If he got an idea of what she was into, he would just become more like her dream boy. 'I will win your heart Azusa, I promise!'

Little did he know, that he already has. Azusa blushed, hoping that her airheaded friend would get the hint, without her actually having to say it directly. "W-well, he has short brown hair, and an adorable smile." She told him. "He plays electric guitar, and he's a bit airheaded."

Yuu scrunched up his eyebrows. 'Who else plays guitar in our school? Maybe he's a member in the jazz club?' Deep in concentration, he brought his hand up to his chin, as he tried to figure out who this mystery boy was. He didn't know anyone else - besides Azusa, who played guitar.

Azusa watched his facial features. At first he looked heartbroken, then determined. Did she just confuse him? Hoping that wasn't the case, she placed her head on his shoulder again.

'I really hope he didn't get the wrong idea.'

/

Azusa couldn't believe how fast time went by when it was finally time for the trip. A whole week passed, as she waited anxiously for the moment she could spend time practicing with her friends. Not that they didn't practice afterschool. It was more like, they practice for about ten minutes tops, before Yuu and Rikku got bored.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Azusa called, as she walked out the front door, bringing a small suitcase filled with clothes, as well as her guitar case. She heard her parents call a goodbye back, before she shut the door gently.

Walking towards the train station to meet everyone, her thoughts wandered towards how the week went. She noticed changes in Yuu's behavior. He seemed more protective, like he was trying to impress her. Azusa found this quite odd, since she fell in love with him in the first place, because he was so free, and playful. Not that she lost interest in him, she found it more attractive.

'Is he jealous I might have a crush on someone else?' Her eyes widened, as she thought about it more 'He is!' Considering, he only started to act like that since that one night they were walking home together. Not to mention, he looked slightly menacing when he caught Azusa talking to another boy. She couldn't help but blush profusely. He really wanted to impress her, and she found that extremly endearing. 'But he got the wrong idea...'

Reaching her destination, she found Mio and Rikku in deep conversation. She offered a quick hello, before taking a seat next to them.

"Listen Mio, this would be a good idea!" Rikku exclaimed. "We'd get alot of new members!"

"No!" Mio blushed, "I am not, under any circumstances, going to get on stage in just my underwear!"

Azusa tensed as she overheard the conversation. Did Rikku really just suggest that? She was glad barely anybody was here. She was sure, for a fact, if anyone else heard that, Mio would be absolutely mortified.

"Haha! I'm just kidding Mio!" Rikku joked, before whispering very suggestively into Mio's ear. "I want to be the only one to see you like that~"

Unable to form any words, Mio just stared wide-eyed at her childhood friend. Rikku just gave a grin, before gently laughing. "Again, i'm just kidding." He waved dismissively, before turning to his kohai.

"Hey Nakano!" He greeted Azusa as if the awkward conversation with Mio didn't happen. Jumping at the sudden acknowledgement, Azusa just nodded back, offering a small flustered smile, after just hearing her friends conversation.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" He asked, grinning slyly.

Azusa gave him a bewildered look. "I don't have a boyfriend Rikku-senpai."

"Of course you do." he cooed, "Yuu-kun is awfully friendly with you~"

"H-huh?! I don't feel that way about him!" Azusa yelled, before quickly covering her mouth. 'I'm such a bad liar!'

"Better not let him hear that, it'll break his heart." Rikku whispered, very seriously. "He may not look like it, but he's-"

Rikku didn't get to finished that sentence, before he was pounced on by non other than Yuu. Azusa scrunched up her eyebrows as she wondered how Rikku was going to finish that sentence.

"Rikkun!" He yelled, jumping on the drummer.

"Ack Yuu! Get off me!"

"Hehe!"

Azusa just smiled, before shaking her head, and looking at Tsumugi, who arrived with Yuu.

"Hi Mugi-senpai, are you ready to go?" Azusa asked, getting up along with Mio. Rikku soon sat up, his hair all frizzled from the sudden hug attack. Yuu miraculously teleporting from his side to Azusa's in less than a second.

Tsumugi nodded, before turning around and heading through the train doors, her white dress flittering as she turned. Everyone followed, holding their luggages as they boarded the train.

Putting their bags away for the long trip, they got comfortable into the seats. There was barely anyone inside the train, but it only just added to the coziness of it. Yuu immediately sat as close as possible to Azusa, in which the younger girl responded with a blush. Rikku noticed, and did the same, sitting next to the bassist. Rikku decided to take off his headband today, mainly because Mio liked it... And Satoshi kept making fun of him for wearing it almost everyday.

Mio immediately caught on, she didn't mind though, she found Rikku extremely handsome this way. Grinning, Rikku noticed. Running his fingers through his hair, he gave Mio a suggestive look.

"Are... Are you trying to be sexy?" Mio stifled a laugh.

Puffing his cheeks out, Rikku pouted, his cheeks red. "No!" He stammered. "So mean Mio-chaun."

Mio just giggled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." But he smiled when he was successful in making Mio giggle. "But you do look better without your headband."

"Why thank you Akiyama-sama." He stuck his tongue out playfully. Pulling out his drumsticks from his pockets, he began to drum a random beat on his lap.

Mio watched in interest for a few moments, before she thought of something. "Oh! Before I forget." Mio mentioned. "We're practicing as soon as we get there."

"Whaaaat! Mio-chan!" Yuu called from across the seat. He was chewing on some sort of candy that Tsumugi offered to him

"You heard me!" Mio replied. "We never practice properly!"

"I agree with Mio-senpai." Azusa spoke up, equally as determined.

"Thank you Azusa." Mio responded, before she turned to Tsumugi. "What do you think Mugi?"

Rikku and Yuu stared at Tsumugi intently, as if trying to answer for her. Tsumugi looked nervously at her group of friends. Mio and Azusa looked stern, while Rikku and Yuu looked on with hopeful looks.

"Um..." Tsumugi hesitated. She didn't want to upset any of her friends. Looking around to distract them, she caught the view outside.

"Look! The ocean!" She pointed out the distraction. Immediately Rikku and Yuu's heads whipped toward the windows.

"Wooooah!" Rikku yelled, as he sprinted towards the closest window, before pulling it open. Yuu followed close behind. He stuck his head out, his already messy hair going crazy in the wind as he smiled, the breeze hitting his face.

"Look at the water! Its so sparkly." Rikku pointed out.

"I can't wait to go swimming!" Yuu joined in, a bright smile adorned his face.

While the two boys were 'oohing and ahhing' at the scenery, Mio and Azusa weren't as easily persuaded. Raising her eyebrows at her friends reactions, Mio turned back to Tsumugi.

"Mugi."

Sighing, Tsumugi hung her head in defeat. " I vote for the beach." She uttered sadly, as if she's done something wrong.

Mio sighed, immediately feeling bad, before patting Tsumugi on the back. "It's okay Mugi, we'll do what you want since you let us come here in the first place." She reassured the blonde.

"We aren't mad at you Mugi-senpai." Azusa added.

Smiling gratefully, she offered candy to Azusa and Mio.

/

"Azu-nyan!" Yuu cooed, clinging to the younger girl, as she tried valiantly to escape. She was about to put on her bathing suit, but for some reason, she left the bathroom door open... And a large bathroom it was at that. Seriously, this house was huge! And Tsumugi said this wasn't even the biggest one...

"Yuu-senpai! I was going to change!" She gestured to the pink one-piece swimsuit hanging on the door. Azusa knew for a fact that they would do nothing but goof off during this trip. So she made sure to bring a swimsuit that wasn't too revealing, just in case she wanted to join them on the beach. Immediately Yuu's face lit up in a bright blush, before he backed away. "I'm sorry Azu-nyan." He apologized, smiling nervously.

Shaking her head, she hugged him briefly, snuggling into his shirt, and inhaling his wonderful scent, as a sign she accepted his apology. He was already in his swimming trunks, but decided to wear a shirt before he got into the water. Azusa was glad for that, because if he didn't, she was pretty sure her hormones would take control. She really wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing him in the water without his shirt on.

"It's fine Yuu-senpai, but I really should change..." She trailed off.

"Ah! Yeah! Sorry!" He stammered one more time before he backed out of the bathroom nervously.

Smiling softly, she watched him leave before she shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Finally! You girls take so long!" Rikku complained, as Mio, Azusa, and Tsumugi walked down the stairs.

"Do you put on waterproof make-up before going into the water or something?" Yuu asked, trying to catch the faintest glimpse of make-up on either one of the girls.

"Neither one of us wear make-up." Mio answered, slightly annoyed.

"What!" Rikku and Yuu exclaimed. "But your all so..."

"Ugly?" Azusa questioned.

"...beautiful." Yuu finished.

Awkward tension settled in the air. Mio, and Azusa's faces were very red. On the other hand, Tsumugi looked unfazed, though, she did have a dreamy look in her eyes, as her gaze flickered between Mio and Rikku.

Rikku coughed awkwardly into his hand, before he spoke up once more. "S-shall we go?" He pointed towards the beach, avoiding eye contact with any of the girls, especially Mio.

"Y-yeah..." Mio stammered, before they all walked towards the beach. Awkward unresolved sexual tension hung thick in the air.

A/N: OOOOH! Gotta love them awkward moments. I felt the need to make Rikku a pervert in this chapter, just because X3

Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the people who asked for more Mitsu, heres a whole chapter + a little Yuiazu :P**

"Miooooooo." Rikku whined, dragging his legs as he tugged on Mio's arm. "I'm sorrryyyy!"

Mio only looked away, her face still a pale white color as she tried to block out Rikku's constant whines. She was walking around the beach, minding her own buisness, until Rikku jumped up in front of her, carrying a hermit crab. Now she somehow managed to crawl her way back to her beach towel, and huddle in a tight ball, feeling sorry for herself. She ignored Rikku, and continued to watch Yuu and Azusa play in the water together, while trying to rid her mind of barnacle encrusted hermit crabs - if that was even possible. Tsumugi watched with concern from beside her.

Rikku sat for a while, trying to think of a way to calm down his best friend. His brownish eyes gazed across the beach, as he pounded his mind for ideas. He really did feel terrible for scaring her that bad. Pouting, an idea popped into his head. Standing up, he offered his hand to Mio.

"Wanna take a walk around the beach with me Mio?" Rikku asked, his hand outstretched. He knew that Mio liked these types of things, and even if he didn't exactly understand why, though, he did feel nervous as he held his hand out. Mio looked at him cautiously, before taking his hand.

Pulling her up, he offered an apologetic smile her way, hoping she'd realize how sorry he was. Sighing, Mio nodded, before reaching for his hand oncemore. Interlocking their fingers, they strolled along the shore in comfortable silence. Rikku looked along the beach at the various sea shells that littered the sandy floor.

They walked for what seemed like hours, as Rikku pointed out different shells and rocks, while Mio nodded in agreement. It got to the point were Rikku started making his usual jokes, as Mio whacked him for being obnoxious.

He hid his smile as he saw Mio laughing, a slight blush making its way on his cheeks. He was just about to ask her something before he heard her gasp. Turning around, he saw her stumble.

"Mio!" Rikku gasped, rushing to her side.

"Ouch." She muttered, before standing back up, she gave Rikku a slightly pained smile, before speaking.

"I'm fine Rikk-" Mio started, as she took a step, only to lose her balance again. Rikku saw this, and quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Jeez, such a klutz Mio-chan." Rikku teased, making sure to steady her. "Where does it hurt?"

Mio pointed to her feet, fidgeting as she was pressed against Rikku for support. Leaning down, Rikku examined her ankle. It swelled red slightly around her left ankle. An idea coming to mind, he grinned playfully to himself, before clearing his throat. Standing back up carefully, Rikku grabbed Mio's hand, being as serious as possible. Straightening his face, he announced the 'grave' news.

"Miss Akiyama-san." Rikku began, his voice low, as to cover the fit of giggles he's trying to hold back. "You have a sprained ankle... I'm so sorry."

Mio looked confused before she caught on to what he was saying. Holding back a laugh, she whacked him on the head gently. "Tainaka-san... What should I do?" She roleplayed, seemingly heartbroken at the news.

"Theres nothing I can do... Except..." Rikku picked Mio up, bridal style. Squealing in shock, she looped her arms around Rikku's neck.

"R-Rikku!"

"What? Don't you want to go inside now?" He asked, pretending to not know why Mio was so flustered. He looked around, it had gotten dark out, but there was a beautiful sunset on the horizon. Turning his body so Mio could see, they watched for a while, as the sun met the waves, and its bright light was put out.

"Yeah... We better get going, everyone's probably worried about us." Mio murmured, her face bright red as she clung onto Rikku. Walking back the way they had came, Rikku tried to speed it up, knowing how scared of the dark Mio was. It's crazy how fast time passed when you were with the one you loved.

Finally, the house came into view, and they could see all the lights turned on.

"Its kinda cold out here." Rikku commented.

Mio nodded, but couldn't relate, she was sure that her face was so red that heat was radiating from it and Rikku could feel it. She was so close to his body, that she was close to fainting.

"So! Are you ready Mio?" Rikku asked suddenly.

"Ready for wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, Rikku took off in a mad dash. Mio squealed in terror, as she tightened her grip around Rikku's neck.

Reaching the porch, he set Mio down, but kept close so that she could lean on him. Knocking on the door, he waited. A flurry of footsteps was the only warning he had before the door flew open, and everyone tackled him.

"Rikkun!"

"Rikku-senpai!"

Landing on the floor with a heap of bodies sprawled on top of him, he chuckled, slightly touched that his friends cared for him this much. Once that was over, they let him stand up.

"Rikku-senpai where were you? And where's Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked, before she caught sight of an injured Mio, who somehow managed to avoid the whole fiasco. Rushing over to her, they helped her inside.

"How did this happen?" Tsumugi asked, pulling out a first-aid kit, from one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Walking over to Mio, she began bandaging her ankle, as Rikku explained.

"Me and Mio were walking along the shore when she tripped over literally nothing." He laughed, but stopped when he saw Mio give him a glare. He smiled nervously before clearing his throat. "Anyway, it seemed she sprained her ankle and couldn't walk, so I carried her here."

"Rikkun's such a hero!" Yuu praised him.

He gave Yuu a grin before, walking over to the bath's. "So, I'm gonna take a quick bath before practicing guys." Rikku waved, as he walked out of the room.

"There! All done." Tsumugi finished. "Mio, can you try walking?"

Standing up cautiously, she put slight pressure on her left foot, before hissing. Gritting her teeth, she tried to walk around, but only managed to limp around. Nodding, Mio thanked Tsumugi. "Thanks Mugi, I think I can manage to get around now." She smiled, before nodding toward the baths. "Do you guys wanna take a bath?" She asked, after noticing everyone was still in their swimsuits.

"Yeah, we were too busy searching for you and Rikku-senpai to change out of our swimsuits." Azusa admitted.

Mio nodded in gratitude. "Thanks guys".

/

A few hours later, all five members of the band sat together in a small circle. They just had finished taking a bath, and having dinner. Mio, was valiantly trying to get the group to practice after supper, with Azusa's help. But to her dissapointment, everyone was to tired to move.

"You should've seen it Rikkun." Yuu laid down on the floor. "Azu-nyan absolutely hates water!"

"That's just because you almost drowned me!" Azusa retorted.

Yuu looked up, chocolate eyes meeting Azusa's angry garnet ones. Feeling bad, Yuu tackled the poor girl to the ground, snuggling up close to her once again.

"I'm sorry Azu-nyan! Please don't be mad at me!" Yuu begged as he felt Azusa struggle in his bear hug.

Azusa sighed, before leaning into the embrace. "I'm not mad at you senpai."

Meanwhile, Rikku watched with interest. Yuu seemed determined to have Azusa as his lover. ' _Do I look that desperate too?_ ' He pondered, his gaze flickering torwards Mio.

Mio looked deep in thought. She was staring out into space, as her eyes focused on nothing, though, she seemed to be fighting some inner battle. Concerned, Rikku wave his hand in her face. "Mio, are you okay?"

Startled, Mio jumped, before shaking her head. "Y-Yeah..." Her face was heating up from her daydream. Quite like a fairy tale it was. Rikku riding around on a white horse, while supposedly 'saving' a damsel in distress, that was surprisingly Mio. What caused her to daydream like that? ' _Probably because Rikku looks so much like a handsome prince— stop it Mio!'_

"Well, if we're not gonna practice, lets go to sleep then." Mio brought up, catching Yuu's and Azusa's attention. "We'll practice tomorrow morning, _right_ after breakfast." Mio glared at Rikku. Nervously, he put his hands up. "Sure! Whatever you want Mio!"

"Okay, well, I'll show Rikku and Yuu their room." Tsumugi offered, standing up.

"What! We get seperate rooms? I wanted to snuggle with Azu-nyan tonight~" Yuu whined.

"Yeah!" Rikku joined in, causing the two noir haired girls to blush deeply. Tsumugi watched with a blissful expression.

"Hmm, well okay, I'll just—" Tsumugi started, her eyes glistening with some unknown perverted emotion.

"N-no! Mugi-senpai! Lets just have seperate rooms!" Azusa persisted, waving her hands frantically. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle sleeping so close to Yuu. Mio's face showed the same emotion, as she joined in Azusa's frantic pleading.

Seemingly heartbroken, the two boys pointed hopeful expressions at Tsumugi once again.

' _Not this again!'_ Tsumugi panicked. Quickly looking around the room, she sought out a distraction, but to her horror, nothing in the room was distracting enough.

Tsumugi looked back towards her friends again, her brow creased in worry. ' _I should agree with Rikkun and Yuu-chan._ ' she thought. _'But Azusa and Mio would get really angry... Even though I really want to see all the romance bloom between the four of them, they're so close! I can feel it!_ ' Nodding her head, she chose their fate.

"Sorry Mio-chan, Azusa-chan." Tsumugi apologized, looking sorry. "But I agree, we should share a room with Rikku and Yuu."

The room was soon filled with joyous yells from the lead guitarist and drummer. The two girls sighed, but they couldn't rid the weight of happiness that settle in their hearts. Looking at each other exasperatedly, they followed Tsumugi out of the room.

Walking down the hall, the group talked animatedly about random things. Yuu's attention was soon directed towards a room he passed by. ' _Sound proof?_ ' He wondered, as he saw a small round window on the door. ' _I should come here later to practice..'_ He decided. 'I _don't want to embarrass myself in front of Azu-nyan._ '

Catching up to his friends, they continue into a large room, Futons already laid out. Rikku noticed something though. Two futons were missing... Leaving three.

"Mugi, there's only three." Mio pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Tsumugi apologized. "I didn't have anymore, so it looks like someone's going to have to share." She said, unconvincingly.

' _Mugi! You sly dog!_ ' Rikku thought, before turning to look at Mio, giving him the perfect chance. "Hey Mio, would you like to-"

"I'll share with Azusa!" Mio suddenly shouted, very flustered. She gave Azusa a freightened look, before the other guitarist understood.

"Y-yeah, I'll share a futon with Mio-senpai." She agreed. There was no way she could handle sleeping so close to Yuu.

Yuu and Rikku looked on with sorrow. Mio and Azusa seemed to notice, for they looked extremely uncomfortable and guilty.

"Then... I'll sleep alone. " Yuu said, sounding hurt, before padding off to the one of the beds.

Rikku watched with sympathy, as on of his best friends wandered away. Turning to the blonde, he offered a grin. "Looks like I'm sharing with Mugi."

Tsumugi blushed, and looked away. ' _It wasn't suppose to work like that!'_ She thought, frustrated. She wasn't the least bit interested in Rikku. ' _But he might've been cute if he was a girl...'_

Mio on the other hand, could feel jealousy spread through her like wildfire. She knew it was her fault that she couldn't sleep next to Rikku. He was even asking her earlier! She sighed in discontent, before laying down, giving Azusa plenty of space.

Azusa layed down next to Mio, and looked over at Yuu. He was facing the opposite direction from her, but she could tell he was awake, due to his constant fidgeting. _'I shouldn't feel bad._ ' She repeated in her head, but her heart said otherwise. She wanted to get up, stomp over to him, and snuggle in his arms, give him kisses that showed how much love she had for him. Maybe even do more... But she knew she couldn't. Afterall, she didn't even know if Yuu liked her that way. Even though he threw plenty of signs at her, she could just be misreading it.

Mio seemed to be in the same predicament. She could see Rikku's arms wrapped around Tsumugi, although the blonde looked uncomfortable. Rikku just looked sad, though, his eyes were closed.

Mio sighed in regret, before falling asleep.

/

Azusa woke with a start. Slowly, she pulled the covers off her, making sure not to wake Mio. Glancing around warily, she stood up, she wasn't very fond of dark places. Though, the pull on her stomach told her otherwise. _'Bathroom_.' She thought, as she wandered out of the room. Failing to notice Yuu was gone as well.

After doing her buisness, she yawned as she walked down the hall, stretching her arms. Passing a room that had a small window, she could hear faint guitar strums. Curiously, she peeked through the small opening.

Her garnet eyes widened as she saw Yuu strumming his guitar, a book full of chords was opened up in front of him. He seemed stuck though, as his fingers continuously tried to play what looked like the F chord.

Slowly, Azusa entered the room, startling Yuu.

"Azu-nyan!" He greeted, despite being startled, he gave her a sweet smile. Her heart swelled as he directed his attention to her. Looking away, she blushed heavily.

"Yuu-senpai." She greeted, making eye contact. "What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked.

"I'm practicing for tomorrow." He admitted, grinning nervously. "I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of You."

Azusa smiled at him, proud that he was practicing, before grabbing her guitar that was up against its stand. Looking confused, Yuu gave her a look. "Azu-nyan?"

"I'll help you." She said, positioning her guitar on her lap, so that she was comfortable. "What chord do you need help playing?"

"Um..." He pointed to the book, after giving her a thankful smile. "F chord."

Azusa thought for while on how she would explain it before bringing her hand up to her fretboard. "Use your index finger to hold down the first two strings." She explained, demonstrating on her own guitar. "Then use your other fingers to hold down the other strings."

"Ohh." Yuu followed Azusa's example. Barring the first two strings, then setting his others fingers where they're suppose to be. Strumming his guitar, he could hear the note play perfectly. Beaming, he played it over and over again. He'd been practice this one specific chord for 10 minutes on his own. Now he managed to play it, thanks to his little kitten.

Grinning happily, he tackled Azusa to the floor, nuzzling her nose affectionately. "Thank you Azu-nyan!"

Azusa blushed giving a mewl of protest, before relaxing against his grip. Regardless of her constant objections, she enjoyed the warmth the boy was sharing.

Pulling away, he turned the page of his chords book. Azusa watched with interest as he attempted to play the B chord. He looked up after a while, giving her a nervous look. Azusa chuckled before, she demonstrated the chord again for Yuu.

/

Rikku's eyes slowly opened, and pulled away from Tsumugi. Blushing at the spooning position, he felt guilty for thinking she was Mio. Yawning, he glanced around the room. ' _Where's Yuu and Azusa?'_ Rikku contemplated. Shaking his head, he stood up, careful to not wake the sleeping blonde next to him.

Padding out of the room, he made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Doing his buisness, he yawned as he passed through the bathroom door, intent on sleeping till noon. Before he got close however, he ran into a sleepy looking Mio.

"Hey Mio." He greeted, purposely avoiding eye contact. He thought Mio didn't want to sleep next to him because she was mad at him or something.

However, Mio immediately thought he was mad at her, from what she did earlier. Feeling guilty, she greeted him back.

"Hi Rikku." Mio said softly.

"Are you going to the restroom?" He questioned. "I'll wait for you, since I know you're afraid of being alone." He teased, wanting desperately to make up with her.

Mio slowly allowed a smile to appear on her face, as she heard her childhood friend tease her again. That for sure showed that he wasn't mad at her. And it put her heart at ease. "Thank you Rikku." She smiled, before making her way towards the restroom.

Several minutes later, she reappeared through the door. Walking towards Rikku, they trekked back towards their room in comfortable silence, Mio occasionally allowing their hands to brush. ' _Is that an invitation to hold her hand?_ ' Rikku mused, however, he stopped once he heard loud guitar strums, and talking. Following the noise, he peeked through the door. Rikku let a smile graced his face at the sight. Yuu and Azusa were cuddling on floor, Yuu obviously enjoying it. He made a later note to tease Azusa about it later.

Soon, she felt Mio's presence next to him, as she gazed into the window as well. Blushing, she smiled happily for the two, before tugging Rikku back to their room.

As soon as the familiar room came into sight, Rikku pulled away. Mio looked distraught, so he smiled softly, before giving Mio a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." He murmured, as he began walking back to where Tsumugi lay.

Mio watched, her heart painful, as her face burned slightly. Before he could go however, her hand shot out, and gripped the back of his shirt. Startling herself at the abrupt action, she pulled away, before Rikku turned around, giving her a bemused stare.

Blushing vibrantly, she murmured something even too low for herself to hear.

Rikku stepped closer, before she felt him place his hand under her chin, gently bringing her face up to meet his. Staring at Rikku, she brought herself to say it again.

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Rikku only smiled gently, before taking her hand, and leading her to another bed. Getting under the covers, he lifted the blankets up, and beckoned for her to come over. Making herself comfortable, Mio cuddled into Rikku's arms, before closing her eyes. She could faintly feel Rikku's breathing slow down, as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Mio smiled, as she joined him in dreamland.

/

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews btw, makes me feel special XD**

 **Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu groaned as he rolled his body to stare at the ceiling. Not only had he learned several new chords, he managed to fall asleep on the floor. However, as soon as he turned his head to the side, his face brightened in joy almost at once.

Snuggling on his arm, her head on his chest, was none other than Azusa. The poor guitarist was knocked out completely from their practicing session last night. He smiled sweetly, as she stirred a bit, before promptly going back to sleep.

Looking back up at the ceiling, he put his mind back to work, rethinking about one of his previous thoughts. _'Azu-nyan, likes guys who can play electric guitar.'_ Yuu checked. He played guitar, he wasn't that good at it, but he still played in a band. ' _She also likes short brown hair..._ ' He felt his head with his other hand. Yep, he had brown hair. He was halfway there! ' _She likes... Guys with adorable smiles!'_ He remembered, furrowing his brow. ' _Do I have an adorable smile?_ ' Pouting, he thought about it. No ones ever told him that, so does it mean his smile is average?

The only other boy he knew that had short brown hair, was Rikkun. ' _But Rikkun likes Mio-chan doesn't he?'_ Suddenly his eyes widened. ' _Does Azu-nyan like Rikkun, but Rikkun likes Mio-chan?! Is that a Love triangle?!_ ' Yuu panicked. ' _N-no! That can't be right! ... But I once heard Mio mention that Rikku had an adorable smile...but he doesn't play guitar!'_

Taking a deep breath, Yuu pouted. Maybe he was just overthinking this...

Looking ba

ck at the girl laying next to him, he stared at her lovingly. "...I wonder if she likes me?" He spoke aloud to himself.

He jumped as he felt Azusa stir next to him. Snuggling her face into his chest, she spoke softly. "Good morning Yuu-senpai." Azusa murmured, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

Yuu's heartbeat pounded against his chest, and he was sure Azusa could feel it. His face was heating up, as he tried to form a comprehensible answer. ' _Did she hear?'_

"G-Good morning Azu-nyan. Did you sleep well?"

Azusa groaned, before sitting up and looking around, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Yuu followed, sitting up as well, but saw her tense, before she turned around to look at Yuu. Her face was bright red, and she seemed to be fully awake now. Yuu smiled, giving her a nerv

ous look.

"A-ah!" She gasped, looking away from Yuu. Her brain was working frantically on how she ended up here in his arms. Turns out, they didn't leave the music room to sleep back in their room. They fell asleep together, once they decided to take a quick break.

' _That means... We were alone... All night!?'_ She mentally panicked.

Meanwhile, Yui looked on from behind her. He tilted his head as he watched her squeal, red-faced. Sighing in relief, he wiped his forhead. ' _Good, she didn't hear._ '

Yuu then saw Azusa go rigid once more, before she slowly turned around, giving Yuu the most adorable flushed face. "W-What did you say earlier...?" She asked slowly.

It was Yuu's turn to freak out. "N-N-Nothing!" He stammered.

"No! You said something!" Azusa insisted, crawling towards Yuu.

"No! I said... Um... I wonder if you liked... Meh-manga!" He panicked.

"You're lying!" Azusa persisted, pushing Yuu down, and straddling him, completely unaware of her own actions. Gripping his shoulders, she gave him a determined, flustered expression.

Yuu, however, was well aware of what Azusa was doing. Blushing profusely, he tried to keep a firm gaze on Azusa, but was failing horribly.

"I'm not lying!" Yuu lied.

Just before Azusa could do anything else, the door opened, revealing Rikku and Mio. Standing awkwardly in the doorway, they watched as the battle came to an end.

Rikku laughed as he saw steam physically coming from Azusa's flushed face. Finally coming to her senses, she flew off of Yuu's body, and huddled into a ball of embarrasement, gathering her wits.

Yuu, still on the floor shocked, looked over to the newcomers. Just as his mouth opened to say something, the faint smell of wonderful cooking abruptly stopped him. Mio and Rikku watched in amazement, as Yuu walked, zombie-like, to the kitchen, somehow completely forgetting about what had just transpired in the room.

Smelling the food themselves, Mio immediately knew who it was. Patting Rikku on the shoulder, she nodded her head torwards Yuu. "I'm going to help Mugi in the kitchen." Mio said, gesturing for Rikku to follow her.

Azusa watched as everyone left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

/

"Thanks for the food!" Rikku and Yuu said at the same time, digging into their plates. Mio and Tsumugi watched with smiling faces.

Azusa watched curiously. ' _I'm pretty sure Yuu asked if I liked him when he thought I was still asleep._ ' Azusa pondered. ' _Did he really not get the hints?'_

"Are you okay, Azusa-chan?" Tsumugi asked from across the table, startling Azusa.

"A-Ah, yeah." She responded, giving Tsumugi a reassuring smile, before distracting herself with food.

30 minutes later, once everyone was full, they cleaned up. Well, at least all the girls cleaned up. Yuu and Rikku, was laying on the floor, rolling around lazily.

"Ahhhhh, I could take a nap right now." Yuu groaned, before laying down on his stomach, resting his head on his hands.

"I totally agree, lets take a nap." Rikku copied.

"Guys! We. Need. To. Practice!" Mio yelled, very clearly agitated. Tsumugi nodded next to her.

"Ehh! But Mio-" Rikku started, but was interrupted by a very scary glare from the bassist. Getting up obediently, Rikku trudged towards the Music room, head hanging.

"Mio-chan doesn't scare me!" Yuu announced valiantly, still rolling obnoxiously on the floor.

Mio rolled her eyes. They couldn't practice without their lead guitarist. How else would she convince him... Her eyes averted to Azusa. Mio nudged the younger girls shoulder, catching her attention.

"Azusa, convince Yuu." Mio asked.

Azusa looked at her incredulously. "W-what? How would I do that?"

"You know..." Mio hinted. Azusa looked at her curiously. Giving up, Mio facepalmed, desperate to practice, an idea popped up in her head.

"Yuu, if you practice, Azusa will give you a kiss."

Immediately the boy sprung up, before dashing over to the music room, body suddenly full of energy. Azusa looked mortified. "M-M-Mio-senpai!" She yelled.

"I never said where you would have to kiss him." Mio explained.

"Still!" Azusa argued. Any form of contact with the other guitarist made her want to faint.

"Sorry Azusa, but that was the only way Yuu was going to get up."

Azusa sighed, knowing that it was partially true. She could've bribed him with cake, but she couldn't help feel elated. Following Mio and Tsumugi, Azusa practiced along with them. Yuu was full of energy, hopping around the room with his heavy guitar, despite how tired he seemed to be earlier. Azusa couldn't help but notice the blush faintly on his cheeks everytime he would look at her. It made her heart flutter.

Finally, after hours long of practice, everyone flopped onto the couch in the living room, exhausted. Yuu, was probably the least tired out of all of them, probably because he was beaming at Azusa as if he was waiting for something. In Azusa's eyes, he looked like an adorable puppy waiting to be fed a treat.

Azusa couldn't help but admit, the practice went very well, so Yuu must've really tried. All the stuff he had trouble on last night, he played perfectly. In other words, Azusa _had_ to kiss him as a reward.

Azusa flinched, as she felt Yuu take her hand, throwing her out of her thoughts. Blushing profusely, Azusa stared incredulously at Yuu.

"Reward?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

Sighing, Azusa leaned forward and braced herself. Closing her eyes tightly, she brought her lips...

To his cheek.

After realizing what Azusa did, Yuu whined. He wanted to kiss her on the lips! Pouting he looked away. Azusa seemed to take this wrong way, and thought Yuu was mad at her.

Panicking, the younger girl frantically tried to get Yuu's attention. Taking his hand, she shot up and dragged him to another room, desperate to make it up to him somehow. Confused, he only just went along. Picking one of the many bare rooms, she gently pushed Yuu inside, and closed the door.

Now, it was only her and Yuu.

/

"Huh... Where do you think Azusa's bringing Yuu?" Rikku asked Mio, as the two guitarists dissapeared down the hall. Mio shrugged, finally happy that they managed to squeeze time for practice into their schedule. Content, she sat back in the couch, slightly more closer next to Rikku.

Tsumugi watched the two with interest from across the couch, before a sudden spark ignited in her mind. _'Follow Yuu and Azusa!_ ' Her mind screamed, her romance senses were tingling. ' _But I need a distraction... I can't use the bathroom excuse, since the restroom is in the opposite direction...'_ Tsumugi thought long and hard, all the while, keeping her eyes peeled for Rikku and Mio, who were currently having a pleasant conversation about their favorite bands.

"What now?" Rikku asked, deliberately draping his arm behind Mio, though the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Hmm." Mio hummed, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. They had to leave tonight, so that they could go back to school tomorrow. But there was still plenty of time until then. "We could-"

"Test of courage!" Tsumugi yelled from across the room. Mio and Rikku looked at her strangely. How did she get all the way over there? Wasn't she sitting right in front of Rikku?

"No!" Mio yelled, suddenly pale. "No way!"

"Mio, it's not that scary." Rikku reassured, "And we can't even do it now, its three in the afternoon."

"We're still not doing it!"

Rikku chuckled, before the room got quiet again.

"I wonder what it would be like, if we were all genderbent." Rikku spoke up once again, once he noticed Mio's face return to its natural color.

"Genderbent?" Tsumugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know... If we all switched genders." Rikku explained.

"Hmmm." Tsumugi hummed."What would our names be?"

The three of them thought for a while, before Rikku grinned.

"Yuu would be... Yui!" Rikku replied happily, quite pleased with himself.

"Rikku would be Ritsu." Mio said next to him, after getting the gist of the conversation. "Or Ricchan." She added.

"Oh! What would me and Azusa-chan be?" Tsumugi wondered.

"Azusa would be... Azuka? And you would be... Tsumuji." Rikku answered, before slowly rubbing his chin. "What would Mio's name be though..."

"Mikio." Tsumugi suggested.

"Yeah! Mikio!" Rikku agreed, elbowing Mio gently. Mio huffed, before smiling. "Would our personalities be different?" She asked, deciding to go along with the topic.

"No..." Rikku thought. "It wouldn't be us if we had different personalities." Rikku sighed, and laid back into the couch, before he shot up with another idea. "We should refer to each other as our genderbent names for the rest of the day!" He suggested, looking at Tsumugi for approval.

The blonde nodded her head, giving him an excited smile. "We should act more like our opposite genders too!"

At this, Mio chuckled. "I'd love to see you try and act like a girl, _Ritsu_." She smirked.

"Oh trust me, _Mikio-kun_. I'll be the girliest girl there ever was!" Rikku pranced around, making Tsumugi giggle.

"Tsumuji!" Rikku called suddenly.

"Yes!" Tsumugi responded, trying to deepen her voice.

"Lets find Yui and Azuka!"

"Yes!" She repeated, before shooting up, and sprinting down the hallway. The three friends sprinted down the hallway. Mio, being the most serious out of all of them, let loose, and goofed off as well. Turning the corner, Rikku yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Yuiiiiii! Azukaaaa!"

/

Azusa blushed, as Yuu waited patiently, smiling ever so goofily. She was trying bravely, to avoid his gaze. Why she brought him in another room was beyond her, it was kind of like a spur-in-the-moment type of thing. But staying in front of the others, while Yuu begged her for a kiss was embarrassing.

And kissing him alone was even more embarrassing.

"Azu-nyan." Yuu spoke up, startling the girl from her thoughts.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." He said, looking slightly disappointed, but smiling nonetheless. "If it makes you uncomfortable, another kiss on the cheek is fine."

She shook her head, looking down. She loved Yuu, very much... But she had to make sure he felt the same way. "Yuu-senpai." She asked, looking up at him, gathering all the courage she had in her tiny body.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"D-Do you like someone?" She asked, very embarrased.

"Yes." He responded quickly. "In fact, I love her very much."

"...Who?"

Yuu smiled softly. "Tell me who you love, and i'll tell you mine." He asked. "Fair?"

Azusa blushed harder, but nodded, she hoped their relationship wasn't platonic. Counting down with his fingers, Yuu grinned when he reached one. Taking a deep breath, the two of them spoke at the same time.

"You."

Azusa and Yui stared at each other, their eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"Y-you-"

They gaped at each other, but before they could finish their sentences, they were interrupted by the sound of three people yelling in the hallway.

"Yuiiiii! Azukaaaa!"

They looked at each other incredulously one last time, before sliding the door open, and peeking their heads out. The last thing they saw was three people running towards them, before they felt pain all over.

/

"Owieee." Rikku whined, opening his eyes, only to find Mio's face directly above his. Blushing profusely, Rikku tensed, as Mio opened her eyes.

"M-Mio..."

Mio's eyes widened, before she scrambled off of Rikku. "Sorry." She muttered.

Yuu and Azusa stood up, brushing themselves off, before offering a hand to Tsumugi. Smiling gratefully the blonde took their hand, and pulled herself up. Yuu heard Tsumugi gasp.

"Mikio-kun! Your ankle's all better!" Tsumugi pointed out happily.

Mio looked at her foot, before wiggling it around. "I guess it got better overnight?"

"Mikio-kun?" Yuu asked, confused." Who's that?"

Rikku and Mio looked at each other, uncharacteristically mischevious. "Well, if you must know, _Yui_..." They giggled as Yuu gave them a bemused 'huh?'.

"We now refer to each other as our genderbended names, until we get home." Tsumugi coughed in her hand, trying to make her voice sound manlier.

Rikku pointed to Azusa. "You're Azuka." He said in a high pitched voice, before gesturing to Tsumugi, Mio and himself.

"And we're Tsumuji, Mikio, and Ricchan."

"Ooohhh!" Yuu squealed, immediately playing along. "Ricchan! Ricchan!"

"Yes, Yui?"

Azusa looked at the two boys in confusion, as they continued to roleplay being opposite genders—that really weren't different than how they usually act. Well, this explained why Rikku and Tsumugi were yelling 'Yui and Azuka' in the halls. She turned to look at Mio to see how the usually strict bassist would react, but found that she was having a 'manly' conversation with Tsumugi. She chuckled, she was in a good mood from what happened earlier; she peeked at Yuu, before Looking at her goofy friends. She happily joined them, only referring to herself as Azuka for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Hmm... Genderbent characters, talking about genderbending themselves...**

 **Genderbentception? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuu sighed as he dragged his stuff on the train. Their short trip had been fun, but now it was time to go home. He didn't think much of it though, so many things had been accomplished during this trip...his eyes flickered briefly towards the petite girl talking to Tsumugi.

Plopping himself on a seat, he watched with disinterest as Mio and Rikku talked across from him. As soon as Azusa sat next to him however, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi Yuu-senpai." She greeted, unusually close to the boy, but he didn't mind at all.

"Hi Azu-nyan." He smiled brightly at her.

The two continued idle chit chat about guitars, and just enjoying each others company. Soon Azusa slowly grew sleepy. Yuu noticed this, and offered his shoulder to rest on. Azusa sent him a smile of gratitude, before he felt his shoulder get slightly heavier, and she let out a content sigh.

Yuu smiled at the tired girl. Blushing heavily, he hesistantly placed an arm around her. He could feel her tense slightly, before relaxing. This kinda of reminded him of the movie theater they all had went to a week ago, and how she was so close to him. He mentally slapped himself as he thought about all of his past experiences with Azusa, and how he couldn't pick up on any of her hints.

"Woo! You go Yuu!" Rikku shouted, noticing him from across the train, before he was bonked rather painfully by Mio. "Shhh! You can see Azusa sleeping can't you!" Mio whisper-yelled.

Rikku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, before looking away in guilt. Yuu chuckled, before he peeked at Azusa. She had a slight blush on her face that showed she was still half awake. Yuu chuckled inwardly at this, before resting his head on Azusa's, and slowly fell asleep.

/

"Yuu, wake up, we're here." Rikku nudged the sleeping boy, who somehow managed to snuggle closer to Azusa during his short nap. Rikku sweatdropped as he heard Yui mutter something about takuan pickled radishes. Giving up, he wandered over to Tsumugi.

However, due to Rikku's constant nudging, Azusa herself woke up. Blearily, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, before looking around.

The first thing she was greeted with, was the sound of snoring, and almost all of Yuu's weight on her shoulder. She looked at him in exasperation as she saw Yuu's sleeping face... Probably dreaming of Tsumugi's cake.

Since they're almost at the train station, she decided to wake him up.

"Yuu-senpai..." Azusa gently shook him.

She watched in amusement, as he slowly opened his eyes, before quickly closing them as soon as Azusa's face came into view.

"I'm sleepy Azu-nyan..." He said, before obviously pretending to snore.

Azusa raised her eyebrow, Yuu was just messing with her now. She could tell too, because he was trying hard to hold in his giggles. Before she could say anything back, a thought popped into her head. Red flushed her cheeks, as she brought her face close to Yuu's. Closing the distance between them, she affectionately kiss his cheek. "Yuu, wake up please?" She whispered embarrassingly, never thinking she'd ever do this to him.

Said boy eyes widened in shock, as he stared at an out-of-character, blushing Azusa. Azusa looked away, clearing her throat, before getting up to get her things.

/

"Good morning Ui, Jun." Azusa adressed them quite happily. It was monday, and Azusa, so far, was having a great day. She fell asleep last night, and had dreams of the one she loved the most.

Ui and Jun looked up from their conversation, and greeted her back. They looked at her curiously, as if they could feel the happiness radiating from the smaller girl. Jun raised an eyebrow, before smirking playfully.

"Why so happy?" She asked slyly. "Did something happen with Yuu-senpai?"

Immediately Azusa's face lit up, before she coughed into her hand, and looked away. Ui, watching from the sidelines, giggled into her hand.

"Something must've happened." She joined in. "Ever since Onii-chan came home, he was in a really good mood, occasionally saying something to himself about you, Azusa-chan."

Jun smiled evilly. "Ohoho." She smirked as she got no response from the pigtailed girl. "What did you guys do?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making lewd hand gestures.

"Oh please!" Azusa brushed off. "Nothing happened." She scoffed, meeting Jun's sly gaze with her own annoyed expression.

"Sure, whatever you say... Azu-nyan." Jun giggled, running away to the other end of the classroom. Azusa glared at the running form of her friend slowly dissapearing behind her other classmates, before sitting down on her desk, and huffing irratably.

"So, what _did_ you guys do?" Ui asked, leaning on her desk, looking as innocent as possible.

Azusa gave her a glare, before laying her head on her desk, facing away from the brunette. "Nothing... Yet." She mumbled.

Ui smiled, happy for her best friend, and her brother. "I'm rooting for you." She said, giggling to herself as she saw the tips of Azusa's ears turn red. Taking a seat on her desk, she began to copy down the notes on the board, as the teacher walked in.

Azusa sighed, before pulling out her own notebook and copying down the notes. Soon though, her thoughts drifted to Yuu. She even drew his name in a cloud and added little hearts around it. Blushing, she doodled him and her holding hands. ' _I'm such a crappy artist._ ' She thought, not even realizing she was picking up on Yuu's drawing habits.

Before she knew it, the teacher dismissed them to their next class. Packing up her things, she yawned and followed her classmates out of homeroom. Despite her early morning squabbles with her best friends, nothing could ruin her mood today.

/

"Do pages 152-153, questions 3-15 for homework." The teachers loud voice rang out, startling poor Yuu out of his daydream of God knows what. Mio and Rikku noticed his behavior during class, and immediately thought of a lovestruck puppy.

Mio sweatdropped as she watched her clumsy friend. She knew who would be asking for her homework later.

Rikku wandered over to her desk, his bag slung over his shoulder, Tsumugi in tow. "What should we do about Yuu?" Rikku asked quietly, careful not to let the class in on their private conversation.

"I don't know, but if we don't help him, he'll fail all his tests." Mio said, eyeing the boy who seemed to daydream more than usual since yesterday.

"I'm more concerned about his health." Rikku chuckled, his gaze following Mio's.

"I've got a pretty good idea of what's bothering him." Tsumugi spoke up. "It's Azusa-chan."

"Yeah... I've guess as much." Rikku responded. "So why don't we help them?"

"How?"

"Trap em' in a room or something." Rikku shrugged. "Let them work it out... I dunno."

"That could work..." Mio trailed off. "Or-".

"Or, I could help you guys." Sawako cut in, managing to startle the group of friends.

Rikku jumped, his face showing one of complete horror. "A wild Sawa-kun appears!" He yells.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your guys' conversation." He said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"And?" Mio asked.

"And, I have a plan." He smiled devilishly.

"Oh? Alright then, lay it on me Sawa-kun." Rikku crossed his arms, eyeing their homeroom teacher skeptically.

"I was thinking, we could dress-"

"No." Mio deadpanned.

"But-"

"No." Rikku reinforced, poker faced this time, holding up his hand. "We aren't your dress up dolls."

Sawako sighed, before nodding reluctantly. "Fine, but we could still try my plan."

"What about we just let them handle it?" Tsumugi broke in. Referring to Rikku's earlier plan of having them work it out on their own.

Rikku and Sawako thought for a while.

"Nah." They both said.

Tsumugi and Mio looked at each other, before glancing at Yuu, who was currently doodling little pictures in his notebook.

"This isn't going to end well." Mio sighed.

/

Yuu smiled happily, his mind drifting off to various things relating to cake and his Azu-nyan. Leaning back into the couch in the clubroom, he stared at the ceiling.

Mio, Rikku, and Tsumugi, had told him to wait for them here because they'd be awhile doing something in homeroom. Yuu agreed without hesitatance, and here he was, waiting for Azusa.

"Azu-nyan~" Yuu murmured happily, as his gaze never left the ceiling. He was so cheerful, because of Azusa's surprise confession back during the trip, that all he had to do, was ask her to be his girlfriend. If it wasn't for everyone else running down the hall, yelling their genderbended names, Yuu would've probably been Azusa's boyfriend by now. He didn't mind it though, he loved anytime he could spend with his adorable kohai.

The sound of a door opening jolted him out of his thoughts. Expectantly, he averted his attention towards the entrance to the clubroom.

As soon as her familiar face came to view, Yuu felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Azu-nyan!" He cheered, jumping on his startled kohai. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"A-Ack! Yuu-senpai!" Azusa said, trying to struggle out of Yuu's iron grip.

Once the older boy finally let go, she shrugged off her guitar straps, and set it near the whiteboard. Looking up, she met Yuu's gleeful expression.

"Where's Mio-senpai, and the others?" Azusa asked, standing up, before wandering close to Yuu to look at him expectantly.

"Doing something in homeroom. They said they'll be a little late." Yuu replied, rewrapping his arms around Azusa's petit waist, and pulling her close.

Azusa had no qualms about this, so let Yuu do as he pleased. Though, that didn't stop the bright red blush from appearing on her face. She had to admit. Yuu's confidence had approved ever since the incident that happened yesterday.

They stayed in comfortable silence. Despite their love for each other, they still didn't have the courage to ask the question on both of their minds. As they stared, confessing for a second time had become increasingly difficult.

 _'Will you be my lover?_ ' They both thought.

"Azu-nyan." Yuu said, the first to find his confidence.

Azusa looked at him curiously as she tilted her head.

"I..." Yuu hesitated, for goodness sake! Why was he so nervous! Shutting his eyes tightly, he let out what's been on his mind in one breath.

"Ireallyloveyoucanyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" He said, opening one of his eyes to stare hesitantly at Azusa.

Azusa stared at him, a puzzled expression clear on her face, as she tried to decipher what Yuu had just asked of her.

Yuu pouted, just now realizing he sounded like a complete idiot. Taking another deep breath, he met Azusa's eyes again.

"Azusa." He started. "I-I've really lik-loved you for a while now...and...I was wondering if...y-you'd please be my girlfriend?" He asked, tripping over his words as he shut his eyes once again.

Azusa stared at Yuu's worried expression, her face on fire, before she smiled softly. Leaning up towards Yuu, she placed a small, but sweet kiss on his lips, answering his question.

"I love you, too." She said simply against his lips.

Pulling away, she found Yuu staring at her wide-eyes, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Getting over his initial shock of Azusa's boldness, he grinned at Azusa goofily.

Cupping her cheeks gently, he pressed their lips together once again.

Failing to notice four pairs of eyes watching them through a crack in the door.

"About time!" Rikku said, peeping through the opening of the clubroom doors. Mio, Tsumugi, and Sawako above him.

"See, I told you my plan would work." Tsumugi said, proud of her vast knowledge of romantic battle plans.

"Yeah... If we followed Sawa-kun's directions, they'd probably be super pissed." Rikku responded. Sawako's original plan, was to trap Azusa and Yuu in a closet, while Rikku, Tsumugi, and Mio were dressed in zombie costumes—that he just happened to have stowed away in his closet for some reason. That way, the two of them would be forced to confess to each other in that closet, thinking this would be the last time they'd ever be together. Rikku thought this plan was awful from the beginning, but gave it a chance, because Sawko looked like he was about to burst into tears. However, as soon as his eyes landed on the costumes, he cringed.

Sawako may be good at making perverted costumes for their band performances, but when it comes to other types of costumes... It looked like a ten year old had made it.

Besides, Mio, and Tsumugi thought the plan was way to farfetched from the start.

"They'd probably just laugh at us." Mio responded, amusement in her voice, as she pulled away from the door. "And Rikku probably just wanted to scare the crap out of Yuu." She snorted, looking at her childhood friend. Rikku grinned guiltily, following Mio, Sawako in tow. But Tsumugi stayed by the door, a pool of drool already forming by her feet.

"Ew." Rikku murmured, blinking at his blonde friend. Based on Tsumugi's expression, the guitarists where probably still making out...or doing something else... Rikku _really_ did not want to know what it was.

"Leave her be, she's been waiting for this." Mio giggled, before taking a seat next to Rikku, leaning on his shoulder unintentionally. Smiling to himself, Rikku sat contently.

Rikku noticed Sawako observing him and Mio, but paid no mind.

"So... When are you two gonna get together?" Sawako grinned after a while of watching the two, getting awfully close.

"Huh?!" Mio exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Tsumugi agreed, suddenly joining in on the conversation as she nodded enthusiastically towards her two friends.

Rikku sweatdropped. _'Azusa and Yuu must be done then..._ ' He thought uncomfortably. _'I'm surprised she hasn't bled everywhere.'_ He looked at Tsumugi, but noticed a wad of bloodstained napkins in her fist. _'Oh... Nevermind then...'_

Sighing, he focused on Sawako, and Tsumugi's earlier question.

"Oh please!" Rikku scoffed, glaring at his teacher. "Mio's just a friend." He stated, unintentionally letting it slip out of his mouth out of habit. The only reason why he said this, was because he planned on confessing later. But Sawako, and Tsumugi just _had_ to ask him now. What was more embarrassing? Asking your childhood friend out by yourself—which was already embarrassing on its own. Or asking her out in front of an audience?

He turned his head, and avoided Mio's eye's...he didn't want to see the hurt in them.

Meanwhile, Mio looked at Rikku surprised. Soon, the shock was quickly covered up with pain, as she looked at him. Turning her head, she looked in the opposite direction, the room suddenly becoming very quiet and uncomfortable. She felt her heart shatter as she sat there.

Tsumugi and Sawako looked at each other in confusion, before saying something.

"That isn't true though... Right Rikkun?" Tsumugi asked, trying to meet Rikku's eye's. Rikku didn't answer, realizing the horrible mistake he just made.

After a few agonizing moments for the bassist and the drummer, Mio stood up without a word, and left.

Rikku watched, his mouth hung open as he realized how much of an idiot he was.

/

 **A/N: OH RIKKU!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, But the next one will probably be the last. It'll focus more on Mio and Rikku. Thanks for reading btw :)**

 **Oh! And I still don't understand how to use semicolons... ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH HEY LOOK! AN UPDATE! XD**

 **Final**

Rikku groaned, feeling like an idiot in every possible way. Being the as stupid as he was, he managed to offend Mio to no end, by technically breaking her heart.

However, in his defense. Tsumugi, and Sawako were pressuring him into confessing to her. _'What did those two know anyway?_ ' He growled to himself.

But Rikku had to admit. He felt jealousy bubble in the pit of his stomach, as he watched the scene in the clubroom take place. He couldn't help but imagine himself, and Mio in the same situation, to whisper 'I love you.' The words that Rikku were dying to tell his one and only.

Of course, he said the complete opposite, and his 'one and only' had stomped away in the opposite direction. Which caused his heart to shatter into a million pieces. What was he expecting her to do anyway? Run into his arms, despite his earlier words, and kiss him passionately? It was his fault she left anyway.

"You should go after her, Rikkun." Tsumugi urged, breaking into her friends complicated thoughts.

Rikku looked up, contemplating his choices. After all, what else could he do? After a few more seconds, he stood up and nodded towards his friend and teacher, and sprinted down the steps. He was desperate to catch up to Mio. He tripped over a few steps, and accidentally bumped into a few classmates along the way, but it would be well worth it—at least he hoped.

"Mio!" He called as soon as the school yard came into view. The sun was barely above the horizon, and Mio's figure was quickly disappearing down the road. ' _How did she get here this fast?!'_ Rikku panted, she left like 2 minutes ago!

Rikku was running as fast as his legs could carry him; all the while, screaming out his best friend's name. He considered himself pretty fast, considering he was slightly taller than Yuu. The boy could run for cake though.

His constant calls didn't seem to work though. Her figure slowly grew closer to him, but seemingly oblivious to his calls. Mio would just continue along her way, as if Rikku wasn't there, only her pace seemed to pick up. Panting puffs of air, he finally caught up to the dark haired girl.

"Mio, please!" He begged as he caught his breath, trying to meet his friend's eyes. Placing his hand on her shoulder in a desperate attempt to capture her attention.

Mio however would have none of it, she quickly pulled out of Rikku's grip, and turned to speed away, hiding her face under her iridescent black hair. However, before she could get even an inch away from Rikku, she felt her hand get caught in his.

Turning around, she met Rikku's gaze. He was staring at her with such sadness and regret in his eyes, it made Mio want to comfort him, but she quickly thought otherwise, and her gaze hardened once more.

"What?" Mio responded harshly, doing her best to stop the dam of tears threatening to leak out at any moment. She found it surprising that her voice was even stable. She stared Rikku down, pulling up her brave front.

Rikku seemed to sense this, and quickly brought her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Mio. He held her tightly against himself, placing his chin on her shoulder, as she shivered.

Mio stared blankly for a few seconds, before her face scrunched up in sorrow, and she felt her wall of resistance crumble. Gripping the back of Rikku's shirt, she buried her face in his neck in an effort to stifle her sobs.

Rikku continued to embrace her, not even caring that her tears were staining his uniform. He waited until her painful cries died down, as he comfortingly rubbed her back, trying to convey he was was sorry without words. Once the sobs were over, he gently pulled Mio's body away from his, and thumbed away her tears. He desperately wanted to look into those familiar, beautiful grey eyes.

She wouldn't look at him though.

"Mio, I-"

"Save it Rikku." She said, finally meeting his childhood friend's eyes after everything that happened. This was the boy that teased her to no end until she cried. This was the boy that dragged her to amusement parks, and haunted houses in a failed attempt to make her braver. This was her childhood friend, the one that sent her hints of his evergrowing affection to her. In return, she sent hints of her own, realizing just a little more than a week ago...

This was the boy she fell in love with.

But he didn't like her that way, and he made it very clea-

"No Mio. I won't save it." Rikku said suddenly, startling the timid girl. Mio stared in shock as Rikku continued, he usually always left her alone after she said that.

"I didn't mean what I said back there." He explained, meeting Mio's stormy eyes. "Sawako and Mugi were pressuring me, and I didn't want to tell you anything while they were there." Rikku laughed awkwardly, breaking eye contact. "It was bad enough that I was getting all sweaty from just thinking about it."

Mio stayed quiet in shock, as Rikku gripped her shoulders gently. "I don't like you. It's true." He started, but quickly continued once Mio's eyes glinted angrily as she tried to pull away from his grip. Clutching her shoulders tighter, but not enough to hurt, he forced himself to utter the words that haunted him since he realized his feelings.

"I lo-love you." He stuttered embarrassingly, looking at the girl, in hopes of her to forgive him.

Mio stood still in shock, and time seemed to stop for the two of them. And Rikku was very well aware of the cicadas chirping closeby breaking the silence, as Mio looked at him in utter shock.

He was freightened. For the first time in his life, he was scared. He was scared that Mio would look away, mutter something like, 'I'm sorry.' And walk away just like those scenes in cheesy drama movies that he would occasionally watch with her.

He was scared to be rejected by the one he considers closer to him than his actual family.

"...Mio?" He asked, his hands slipping off her shoulders in dejection.

Mio was unreadable. Her eyes were now hidden under her bangs as her figure tremored. Just as quick as all this happened, Mio looked up.

She was crying again, but this time, her face was red, and she was smiling happily. Rikku's heart beated faster as the familiar words. 'Moe moe kyun!' Reappeared in his sub concious.

"Rikku you idiot!" Mio yelled, jumping on the boy.

He barely had anytime to balance himself as she felt Mio's weight hit him like a brick.

Capturing his balance, Rikku grinned before he pulled her into another tight hug. As soon as Mio caught her breath, she felt Rikku gently nudge her chin up, so that they were staring at each other.

By some force, they moved closer until their lips touched in a chaste kiss. Rikku felt a jolt run through his body as he smiled inwardly. He felt warmth spread through his body, starting from the tips of his fingers, down to his toes. Everything finally felt right in the world again.

Mio felt the same as she smiled against the kiss, despite the vibrant blush on her face. Pulling away, Mio felt as if her happiness was spilling over. This was just too good to be true. Mio almost passed out because of how red her face was. It didn't help when she noticed Rikku's hands still around her waist.

"Geez Rikku." Mio scolded half heartedly.

"Heh, sorry. I had this whole thing planned out in my head." Rikku chuckled, " I was gonna get down on one knee-"

"Idiot! It's not a proposal!" Mio retorted, lightly slapping her new boyfriend on the arm playfully.

"But... It kind of is... " Rikku trailed off, giving the blushing Mio a lopsided grin. "A proposal of me being the best boyfriend ever." He laughed.

"Mio-senpai! Rikku-senpai!"

Rikku turned his head to find Yuu and Azusa running after them, their hands full as they carried all their school bags. Their clothes were ruffled, and they looked strangely out of breath.

Once they caught up to them, Rikku grinned evilly as he caught sight of his kohai.

"You might want to cover that up, Azu-nyan~" He teased, gesturing to his neck.

Azusa's eyes widened, as she quickly covered the red mark on her neck with her hand. She was blushing furiously, as she tried hard not to run away in embarrasement.

"Sorry Azu-nyan." Yuu whispered, but Rikku heard, only managing to add to his vast library of teasing remarks. ' _So this must be what Mugi was drooling about..._ ' The thought faintly entered his mind, before he pushed it away.

"A-Anyway... Nodoko-kun said we can't stay at school today because there are construction workers coming to check the rooms for plumbing." Yuu said, clearing his throat as his hand gripped Azusa's tighter, a blush apparent on his face. He looked at Rikku bashfully. "Also...we didn't do anything bad in the clubroom." He mumbled.

Rikku couldn't help but let out a loud snort of amusement as he noticed Mio's face go bright red again.

Deciding to stop torturing his friends, he shrugged. "We were just about to leave...where's Mugi?" He asked, peeking behind Yuu to see if the blonde was was hiding behind him.

"Mugi-chan said she'd come home late because she had to do something after school with Sawa-kun."

Feeling a bit suspicious, he shrugged, before gesturing to the couple to follow him, he had no business with whatever the teacher and keyboardist was planning. He turned to intertwine his hand with Mio's, and walked away, Yuu and Azusa following in tow.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. We have a performance coming up soon, huh?" Rikku brought up, placing his finger on her chin.

"Yeah! One we haven't practiced for at all!" Azusa spoke up, puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"Eh? But why would I practice, when I can cuddle my adorable Azu-nyan instead?" Yuu responded before Rikku could say anything goofy.

Azusa's face lit up, before she grumbled embarrassedly. "That doesn't make any sens- Hyah!"

Yuu cut Azusa off by forcefully hugging her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Rikku and Mio chuckled, as Azusa whined about her senpai's childish behavior, but she couldn't help the genuine smile forming on her face as she giggled.

"I say we practice for hours tomorrow." Mio brought up, covering her mouth to stifle the giggles as Yuu and Rikku started protesting loudly.

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the highschool, Tsumugi wiped her nose once again, as she tried to hold in the fantasies. Sure she found Yuri absolutely wonderful, but she was also a sucker for romance stories. She watched as her four friends dissapeared down the sidewalk. Sawako was standing beside her, as she continually shoved tissues to stop her overflowing nosebleeds. Her fantasies were taking a weird turn in her mind, and Sawako could sense it.

Once everything seemed to calm down, Sawako grinned at his student.

"Too much for you?" He laughed.

"I can't believe so much had happened in the span of a day." Tsumugi said, baffled at the turn of events. "Who knew Yuu-kun and Azusa-chan would have gotten together? As well as Rikkun and Mio-chan!" Tsumugi said excitedly, small stars sparkled in her baby blue eyes.

"Well... There is still once couple who is still yet to get together." Sawako said mysteriously, adjusting his body to give Tsumugi an evil look. In a way, he kind of understood Tsumugi's infatuation with her friend's love lives, considering he loved to mess with them on a daily basis as well.

Tsumugi looked at her teacher, clear confusion showing on her face. She tilted her head, as she tried to remember anything about the topic. Surely she would've known if anything romantic was happening in the school right?

Sawako grinned, raising his eyebrow. "You know..." He smiled nonchalantly. " You and Ui-chan."

Tsumugi immediately tensed up, her only response was a deathly white pale face, and a mad sprint down the hall. Sawako watched for a few moments, letting his thoughts wander on the subject for a little bit before he shrugged.

"Highschool students." He sighed, before taking a shortcut to his classroom. Ready to make up some kind of embarrassing plan to get Ui and Tsumugi together.

 **A/N: Yay! Final chapter!**

 **First of all. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I can't blame it on anything, other than the fact that I was very, very lazy ;-;**

 **But I got another yuiazu story i'm working on... Should be posted soon I guess...If I don't decide to procrastinate ^_^'**


End file.
